Don't Forget Series
by EmmaDoll
Summary: *Please R&R* A girls life is changed once she meets someone very close yet, she's never met him before...


**Don't Forget**

By: Emma*Doll

_Authors note: Ok, this is just a little thing, I was really bored, and I thought this up. I know this girl's life is going to seem extremely freaked out to you, I've never known anybody like this; but maybe this is how she would act like. There's nothing special in this fic, actually I was going to make this the prologue. But I'm only going to continue if you guys actually like it.  
So Mail me, flame me, I don't care but give me your opinion on this thing!_

_THANX! Have Fun!_

I was breathing fast, my hair was in my face. Annoyed, I moved my hair out of my face, my red fire bright hair. I was running through the market, people screaming about big deals, saying how great their product was. And then there was that one particular voice that screamed.

 "STOP! Thief!"

Yeah, that was me. The thief. I was either stealing or doing something to a guy to make him happy just for money, I didn't like it but my parents didn't really give me much of a choice. My mom had the same life style, but she did that strip thing, and had sex with guys as to have money. She did it of course just to feed us, and to give what she could. But whatever she couldn't get for us we had to, anyway we could. I wouldn't do that yet; have sex I mean. I promised to myself that the one thing I was going to keep was at least my Virginity, and all I did for guys were Blow Jobs, nothing more. I know it sounds quite disgusting, but we don't exactly have a choice. Not in the environment my brother and me was brought up in. My brother Dimitri, well he doesn't do what us girls did at all, he actually try's making a job; at least he would try. They always managed to make a stupid excuse and fire him right off the bat though.

And my dad…well, my dad isn't even around so I don't really care about him. He ditched us when my eldest was only 3.Our house wasn't what a real family should have either, which I think our family would be if we just lived in the right house and the right neighborhood. I mean for christ sake, we lived right next to a strip club! Where we have people who are half the time drunk or dead and are most of the time looking to get into some bodies pants, for NEIBORS. That's another reason why people don't like my brother working for them because they're afraid that he'll bring some kind of gang and destroy there place, which he would never do. He was a very nice man, and he never disrespected women, he knew the pain we went through. But of course I had to live with them all, so did my mom.

So, my life you could call it, was just plain hell.

  
Yeah, I've gotten the idea to kill myself some times, but most of the time it was just not worth it. I knew there were other things that I could try to do. Don't ask me though, because I wouldn't know. I just could _feel_ like I was meant for something.  
That there was some purpose for me to be alive. Don't ask me about that either though…because I'm not too sure what that means. 

"Kat over here!" Dimitri, my eldest brother called to me from around a corner. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me around the corner into the ally. We both ran and jumped into the extremely stinky and hug garbage can and shut the lid and lightly let it close. We sat in there waiting for anybody that was to come our way. There was some body…he walked back and forth and was cussing up a storm. 

"…Bulma is going to be so fucking mad at me…were the hell am I going to find the money to pay for all thoughts capsules…"

He paced back and forth for some time now, continuing to talk to himself in the same manor. I almost felt a little sorry for him, but in some ways I had know choice. We could never afford these and we needed them desperately. I had stolen three capsules. One was a car; a gang who thought they could have a little fun by just beating up on ours wrecked our last one. The second one was more clothes, a lot of clothes, for me mostly. In the last year I had changed greatly, I was extremely skinning now, I was once 125, and now being 16 I was down to 110. I had know idea how that would have happened, it was weird but I liked it. And I was now in a size 32C in bra, so I was in desperate need for some new clothes. And they were the nice kind too…with A&F, Guess, Roxy…and all thoughts nice expensive things. The Third one was medicine, condoms for my mother, a bunch of money, and other odds and ends.

When the man sounded like he had finally left, we peeked out of the garbage hell, to check if he was going to come back. When we noticed the coast was clear, we jumped out of the garbage and headed for home. 

"I'll meet you at home I have to do some things, I'll be right back. Ok?" Dimitri said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you then."

We both waved at each other, and he went off to another sidewalk and down another dark ally, until he disappeared.

I kept on walking on my own watching as the houses started to look like more and more like broken down apartments.  When I had finally reached an apartment that once had beautiful blue trim and was painted a beautiful light pink now was chipping off and wasn't even attractive, much less since you could see the strip bar next to it. With a sign flashing _WEMON!_

I walked in, and up the second floor and walked into my 'home.' I took off my old, ripped, now stinky clothes. Snapped the capsule, and clothes popped out, two stacks of them neatly folded on one on top of the other. But before I changed I quickly took a fast shower to get out all the grime out of my skin and hair. Once I was done, I dried myself and went back to were the clothes were and took most of the under garments and put them on, then I put on nice tight fitted jeans, with a low cut black shirt.   There was a nice cute black jacket. It had the words  'New York' in lavender fancy lettering on the left breast. The same thing was on the back but covered my whole back. 

_BANG…BANG_!

"Oh god…what is he doing here?" Walking over to the door, with the chain lock still in tact, I slowly opened the door.

I roll my eyes while asking the totally sorry excuse for a man, 

"What do you want…another one?" I asked him, answering my own question.

He nodded vigorously. He was SO disgusting; he always smelled of licker and never seemed to actually take a shower. He was probably about in his mid 40's or younger, I wouldn't know, and don't really care.

 He would always want me to do him, but I wouldn't stoop that low for money. That was another thing as well; he didn't have any money, so there was a second excuse to not do him. 

"Jack go away, I've already told you to leave me alone." I closed the door, while closing on his whining, and complaining. Complaining like…

"_Please_…Kat…" 

"Shut up you horny basterd!" I yelled at him through the door.  
  


He banged on the door some more. I was getting tired of all of this, and thought it best if I had just left. Not out the door of course, I've had always had an escape route for myself ever since I was about 8. Before leaving, I grabbed my backpack; I had a nice little capsule with a boom box in it. With the other capsule with CD's, and all my music. I felt like dancing some stress off. I went over to the balcony, opening a window screen door. Hanging on the drainpipe and slide down till my feet met the ground nice and lightly.

 Speeding down the street looking quiet awkward in my brand knew clothes in this battered little area of homes. After some time, I had finally gotten to nice homes and cars began to pass me by more often, and more people were on the sidewalk. 

I slowed down to a walk, and just looked around. Little kids were laughing and, were walking with dogs. I loved walking down here in this area, it felt so…safe. 

I walked down near a park, and then awkwardly enough I ended up looking strait up at the Capsule Corp. building. I never knew it was this close to my home. I figured I would go take a look around inside, I didn't think they would mind. I walked through glass doors that opened automatically towards the side for me to go me to walk in. Walking on to the pristine, reflecting floor.

Looking around a little, a girl about 5 years older then me walked over to me.

"May I help you miss?" She asked me with a sweet voice.

'Yeah, I would love to have your job…' I thought that all on my own, not daring to speak it.

"No thanks. I've just never been in here before, and would like to just see what was in here." I said trying to keep my voice just as innocent. She nodded and went back to her desk and started to type rapidly.

I walked around some more and just watched the people go by. I finally sat down and just sat there. I'm not sure how long it was until I saw a gruff looking man, with muscles that could have been art. His hair came up to an up side down V in seriously black lightning.  He looked mad about something, and went strait to the front, he said something to her and the women pointed towards the back of the room. I noticed he had something furry around his thin waste; it must be some kind of new fad, like a belt or something I thought, not giving it anymore thought.  He walked hardly on the floor going to where the finger had pointed. He reminded me of some one, but I just couldn't put my hand on it. It was driving me crazy, I knew him but I couldn't remember.

 I decided to follow him; I don't know what came over me. I just stood up and quickly followed. I swung my backpack over my back and made sure I was close enough I could see him. We turned a corner and I almost ran into him, I stopped suddenly, from behind his back I peeked and a saw a girl with blue hair talking to another person with a white doctor coat on.

I shrunk back into turn I had come from. I pretended that I was doing my make up, but I was really looking through the mirror and was watching them talk.   
I realized what I was doing…why was I doing this? This is stupid, what do I have against this woman and man? That's right…_Nothing_!

I almost decided to just get out of there, until I heard them talk.

"Vegeta, can't you see I'm in the middle of a crisis? We were robbed AGAIN, by some girl; for the third time this year. And I'm trying to fix the money problem." She turned her back away from the man, and talked some more to the lady.

'Bulma?' I thought, 'I've heard that name before.' I understood that she was talking about me. 

'Ooops…' I thought to myself, trying to keep my snigger down.

I continued to watch them when Vegeta grabbed her shoulder and looked at her almost like a threat. Fear flashed through her face, then understand-meant. She told the doctor that she would talk to her later. And turned back to Vegeta, they were now alone. With the exception that I was snooping at them. (hehehe)

"Fine Vegeta, but you owe me one." From that comment, I could hear a deep chuckle in his throat, and I wrinkled my nose. Obviously they were an item. 'Too much info, thank you very much.' I thought.

"I want to show you something…" He turned so that he was facing my direction. I quickly hid behind the corner.  
  
I heard a gasp come from Bulma. "Vegeta how did it come back?"

"I don't know…this morning it just happened to be on my waste, I didn't even feel it until this morning."

'Was he talking about that fuzzy thing around his waste?' I thought.

"Do you know what it means Vegeta?" 

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out sooner or later." 

"Come with me." Bulma commanded him. And I heard them walk some more down the hall.  
I looked over to see, and right then they turned into another room. Quickly, I looked to see if anyone was watching. Nope, everyone seemed to be busy talking, walking, or just plain busy at something that I wouldn't have the slightest clue of. 

  
So as snake like as I could, I went over to the door that was only slightly open. I peeked in just enough to see what they were doing. I didn't see anything…in fact it was dark.  
So I decided to just leave. I mean why was I here in the first place; there wasn't any point at all. I left the door behind, and began to step out of the glass doors, when I saw a newsstand. Yeah, it was just the news but there was a little sign right above them. It was a Help sign for the Capsule Corp. and little templates.

Now I don't know what made me think of picking up one of the templates and reading it, but it just happened to jump into my hand. And yes, I did read it. It sounded like a good job for starters, and I did want a good job, that girls job infact. 

'Although, what if they recognized me some how…?' I figured that one guy would see me some day.

"Oh, what the hell…" I said out loud, not giving a damn. I walked back inside, right up towards the counter were the girl that I envied before was still typing away. I slammed the template on the desk, so it made a sound of a hand hitting water.

The girl jumped, and looked up at me with shocked eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss?" She asked me again, with same tone before. 

"Yes…" I said with a sly tone. "I would like to work here." Switching my tone to confidents.

"Oh, um…well…" She was stumbling over her words while grabbing a pencil and a clipboard that had papers on it.

"You will have to sign these and come in for an interview with Dr. Briefs."

"When do I get to do that?"

"When you turn in your papers we will see when the time will be good, you are sixteen right?" She said it quite quickly that I didn't hear her.

"Miss?"

"Uh?" I snapped my head back up to look at her.

"You are sixteen, right?" 

"Oh, Yes"

"Good, you can turn these in whenever you feel like it."

I thanked her, and turned my way back to the chairs I sat in earlier. I wrote down all the information that I could write, and while I was writing it all down, I swore to myself that I wouldn't steel anymore, and I would have a good life, and maybe from this I could work hard enough for a good house. And momma didn't have to waste her time on fucking men for money.

After I was done, I gave it back to the lady. She looked at it for a second, and then said she would call me when Dr. Briefs would interview me. I nodded toward her, thanking her as well.  
  
I decided that I would dance later, I actually felt relieved from actually getting that job. For one thing I could work for my earn instead of stealing all the time. And I felt I should work, since I was robbing a lot from them. 

I went back to my house and Dimitri was they're eating.

"Where is mom?" I asked, throwing my bag on the couch next to me while I sat down.

"Sleeping, she says that she'll be very busy tomorrow."

"Nothing new…Oh! Guess what I got today Dimitri?" I said excited about my new job.

He asked me, and I explained to him what happened, and about the job. He was very thrilled with me.  
  


"That's great Kat! I can't believe it, you get jobs faster then I do." He said the last part almost disappointedly.

"Well, if I get this job it will be different, I'll be good at my job. And you can tell them that I work for them, ok?" I said sweetly.

He laughed at my immature thinking like a child, but he loved it anyway. He smiled at me and went to his room.

I said goodnight to him and went to my room I shared with my mom. I walked in to see her in bed; all her body parts seemed to be everywhere. And her mouth was wide open and was snoring soundly.

I slowly went over to my cot, and changed into my PJ's. 

The my window behind me had it's shades open, I could see the light from the lamps reflecting my shadow. I was taking off my necklace facing my shadow. When I noticed there was another shadow moving, a body that looked like it was in mid-air.

I turned sharply and looked out the window; _there wasn't anything out there_.

I figured it was just my imagination, and lad down in my cot and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
